


Ulterior Motives

by Penknife



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Food, M/M, Temptation, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/pseuds/Penknife
Summary: It's just a way of scoring points, Crowley tells himself.





	Ulterior Motives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raktajinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/gifts).



Crowley goes out for oysters with Aziraphale in Rome because he’s bored and frustrated with work and ready to see a familiar face. He’s not interested in food, and oysters are one of the weirdest things humans deliberately put into their mouths, but he likes conversation and drinking, so it’s a successful evening from his point of view.

He learns quickly that he can tempt Aziraphale into hanging around with him by finding sources of interesting food created by humans trying to impress other humans. Interesting theater also works, and interesting music. (Interesting books work too well, because Aziraphale in the presence of books pays attention to the books, not to Crowley.) There’s a certain satisfaction to successfully tempting an angel to get something he wants, even if he secretly suspects that Aziraphale likes the conversation too.

It’s honeyed pastries this time, in a garrison town in Gaul where the Roman Empire is not so much falling as sauntering toward eventual irrelevance. Crowley watches Aziraphale take the first bite. His face lights up, and that’s what Crowley has been waiting for all night.

The realization brings on an immediate bristling sense of denial. He isn’t here because he likes watching an angel enjoying things. He’s here to manipulate Aziraphale into entertaining him by playing on his vices, and to score points off Aziraphale in a way that he can later count as a minor victory.

“You do know that looks positively indecent?” he says, as Aziraphale sucks honey off his own fingertip.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” Aziraphale says, looking both offended and secretly flattered, and if Crowley had known he could get that interesting a reaction out of him with innuendo—

It’s a terrible idea, he knows, but he’s never had much practice at resisting temptation.


End file.
